


No Pity In This World

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: F/M, Remix, Remix Duello 2010, mirrorverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-12
Updated: 2010-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 15:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joanna was a smart, edged thing, and that was part of her attraction. The problem is, she didn't belong to Jim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Pity In This World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boosette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boosette/gifts).
  * Inspired by [No Pity in the Mixture](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/1658) by boosette. 



Joanna always knew that there were some things in life that were inviolate, even in the Empire. When loyalties were given, you had to be careful about it, but they had to be treasured and honored. On some level, she understood her mother leaving as a betrayal that had to be punished, even if it hurt. Some days, she even missed her mother. Most days, she didn't. She barely remembered her anyway, as she had been too young when the outbreak had happened. She knew not to press as a child; Bones' eyes grew angry and unfocused, and things always shattered into a thousand pieces when he thought of Jocelyn leaving.

She didn't think of these things as she was pressed against the wall of Jim's quarters, his tongue in her mouth and his fingers pressing bruises into her skin. He was a bastard on so many levels, but he had power and the guarded respect of the crew. In some ways, that was better than what she had ever hoped to have.

"I knew you'd be back," he said with a smirk, blue eyes twinkling.

He liked thinking he was in control of her, and she was willing to allow him that.

"You didn't finish what you started," Joanna said flatly, and she could see the flare of desire in his eyes. He liked being in control, liked knowing what made people tick. He liked seeing people come apart on his command and being the one to twist the knife. In that respect, they were the same.

"I wonder what Bones would say if he knew you were here," Jim drawled, lips quirking as he ran his eyes up and down her figure. She was still dressed in her medical blues, and had likely come to his quarters straight after the end of her shift. "I wonder if he knows what you really want."

"And you think you do?" she asked in arch tones.

Jim grasped her roughly, smirking when she gasped. It had been only partly out of surprise. "I know you want this."

"Is that enough for you?"

"For now."

He kissed her full on the mouth, an assault on her senses as much as an attempt to mark her as his. It was a clashing of teeth and tongue and lips, his body pressed tight against hers. Her legs were spread wide around his hips, his erection pressed up against her. He moved with rough strokes once he pushed himself inside, just enough to set her scowling at him for not preparing her first. Jim laughed at her and pushed harder, making her gasp. Joanna dug her fingers deep into his shoulders, hoping they would mark him, hoping he would see them in the mirror and know that she had done it to him. He was hers as much as she was his, and that was simply the way it had to be.

Joanna could feel her breath quicken as he slid fast and hard inside her, and she dug her heels into his backside to deepen his thrusts. He growled against her mouth, fingers tighter on her hips. "Fuck," he ground out, pressing his lips to her cheek. "Fucking hell."

She had him.

He drew out of her abruptly and she nearly fell in surprise. He caught her by the back of her neck and dragged her over to his bed. He pushed her uniform up and out of his way, then drove into her, teeth bared at the sensation of her around him. He moved hard and fast, her thighs trembling on either side of him, the sheets on his bed tangled in her tight fists. There was something in his eyes that she didn't like, something that made her feel that she perhaps didn't understand him as well as she thought she did.

He came with a grunt and slumped slightly against her. Joanna could feel the press of their weapons caught between them, and a sharp tilt of her hips could possibly get the blade to cutting through their clothes and into Jim's soft underbelly. The thought was comforting.

"What do you want, sweetheart?" Jim whispered into her ear. "What is it that you really want?"

"I told you already. I meant it."

"Somehow I don't think Bones would let you play with the likes of me."

Joanna laughed, throaty and deep. "Who says I need his permission?"

Jim's eyes narrowed at her, but there was the ghost of a smile on his lips. "It's a dangerous game you play, sweetheart."

She disentangled herself from him, but he caught her arm when she tried to leave. Her heart was in her throat, and for an impossible second she thought he would use an agonizer on her, or just slit her throat and be done with it. He did neither.

He kissed her roughly. "Go home to daddy, sweetheart. See if he approves. We both know you need it."

Joanna smirked. "Perhaps you don't know me as well as you think you do, then."

He drew his fingers across her mouth, across that all too familiar smirk. "We'll see, won't we?"

***

Bones had never wanted command. He liked being CMO, he liked having all of the medical staff quaking in fear at the thought of what he would do to them if they didn't perform as well as he liked. He had their loyalty after a fashion, if only because he was exceedingly fair and brutal when he had to be. They knew what his expectations were, and they knew what the consequences were for failure.

Jim was easy to read in some ways. He always liked the forbidden, liked being king of all he surveyed. He didn't like being dependent on anyone else, didn't like having his life held in someone else's hands. He didn't trust anyone, and therefore could not be trusted. There was an uneasy truce among the senior staff; the balance was delicate, but they had a mutually beneficial arrangement amongst themselves. There was no need to disrupt that.

"I could give you an edge," Joanna had said quietly one evening as Bones steered her toward the usual table Medical took their meals at. "I could get you one up over the Captain."

Bones had laughed, head thrown back and throat bared. He didn't trust most people, but Joanna was not most people. She held her temper well, and sat down beside him looking all the world like a dutiful daughter. "What's going on in that head of yours?"

"He can't keep his eyes off of us," she commented mildly, not even looking toward Jim and Ensign Hartford. She was a quiet mouse of a thing, and Joanna expected to see her coming through Sickbay with a gut wound at some point. "We can use that."

"And why should we?"

"Because it's another layer of control," Joanna said, lips quirked into a smile. "Because then it's another way for you to get ahead."

"Can you really pull off a seduction, Jo?" he asked, eyes narrowed slightly. "Do you really think you can do this?"

"He'll see what he wants to see," Joanna replied easily, smoothing a napkin into her lap. Bones didn't disagree, but speared at his food a trifle too angrily. "There's only one person I trust," she said quietly, honestly. "There's only one person that matters to me."

"And that is?" Bones asked, an edge to his voice.

"You, Daddy," she said with an open smile. "You're family. That's more important than anything else."

"I don't like the idea of him touching you," Bones growled, though he was mollified by her words. He had put too much effort into her to have her throw in her lot with someone else.

Joanna only smiled. If she had her way, Jim would do more than just touch her.

***

Joanna cried out in pleasure as Jim pounded into her from behind. She pressed her face into the sheets of his bed, inhaling the scent of him. He reached around her hip and slid his fingers across her clit, and she muffled her cries as she came, tightening around him. He came with a groan and collapsed on top of her.

"You're going to be the death of me, sweetheart," he said, running his fingers along the knobs of her spine.

She laughed and shook her head. "That's not what I want, either."

"You're a quick study," Kirk murmured, stroking the side of her breast. "I wonder what else you've decided to learn from me?"

Joanna twisted beneath him and shot him a saucy grin. "Care to find out?"

***

"I don't like her," Joanna said darkly to her father during Lieutenant Marlena Moreau's annual physical.

"Jo, leave her alone," Bones intoned, going through his paperwork. "She's with the Captain. You're here in Medical. Keep it that way." Joanna's green eyes flashed, and Bones frowned even more deeply at the calculating look in her eyes. "What are you thinking?" he nearly snarled, making her jump.

The snarl in his voice chastised her even if his words didn't. Her expression softened and became almost frightened. "She must know a lot, Daddy," Joanna said in a soft, pleading whisper. "Something that could help you..."

"I have everything I want right here," Bones replied, reaching out to touch her face. He tipped her chin so that she could look up at him. "I'm CMO and untouchable. You're here doing your residency. You're untouchable. That's just the way it should be."

"You could have more," Joanna whispered, touching his arm gently. "The entire Empire could know your name."

Bones smiled mirthlessly. "And have more people after my throat? No, thank you."

"I still don't like her, Daddy." _She has what I want._

He grinned. "We can do something about that, Jo. Just wait."

***

Jim slammed Joanna into the bulkhead of his quarters, hard enough that she saw stars. Her breath left her lungs, and she looked at him in surprise, unable to comprehend what had just happened. "Where is it?" he hissed, blue eyes narrowing in rage.

She had been his woman for several months before she discovered the Tantalus Device. She probably should have waited a little longer, but Bones had been genuinely interested in the concept of the thing when she had mentioned it. "What?" she gasped, blinking back tears that threatened to form. He was immune to them, but her head _hurt._

He slammed her against the bulkhead again. "What did you do with my device?" he asked.

She could try to continue playing the innocent card, but he wasn't buying that gambit any longer. She sagged gracelessly in his grip. "I hid it," she admitted quietly.

Jim grasped her throat in his hand. "And why would you do that?"

"You asked me what I wanted before," Joanna said, barely able to breathe. She held onto his wrist tightly, not wanting her own weight to help him suffocate her. "I wanted Daddy's position to be safe here. I wanted _my_ position to be safe."

His piercing gaze was unnerving, and Joanna thought perhaps she was about to die. This would disrupt the balance of things, and maybe it was all for nothing. There were more malleable potential CMO's out there.

"What position is that, sweetheart?" he asked, sarcasm heavily lacing his tone.

"I'll eventually be second in Medical. And with you."

"Why should I believe you?"

Her vision was graying out in the corners, and Joanna kicked out at him in desperation. "I'm telling you the truth!"

"Do you know what that even is, sweetheart?" he asked, quiet menace in his tone.

Joanna resisted the urge to sob. She was stronger than this. She had gotten him comfortable with her, had thought he was wrapped around her little finger. "Do you?" she taunted.

He threw her across the room and pushed into her pliant body before she realized what was happening. "I want my device," he told her, teeth clenched. "Or Bones will have a nasty accident and you will get to watch." She let out a choked sound, which seemed to mollify him somewhat. He finished and pulled out of her, zipping up when he was done. "You gave it a good try, sweetheart," he said, acting as if he expected her to run at him in rage. She remained where she was lying on the floor, looking up at him through a haze of tears and pain. "You just can't win against me. I'm better than you."

"I just want us safe," Joanna whispered, sounding more lost than she felt.

He squatted down next to her, face carefully blank. "Then you'll just have to give me a good reason to want to keep you both."

She nodded rapidly, and left his quarters quickly. Jim rocked back on his heels as he contemplated the door.

She would be back.

The End.


End file.
